Wireless charging will be increasingly used with electrified vehicle powertrains, including electric-gasoline hybrids and electric vehicles, to charge the high voltage batteries of the electrified vehicles without plugging them into an outlet or charging station with a cord. A primary wireless charging pad on the ground under the electrified vehicle emits electromagnetic waves that are received by a secondary pad mounted on the underside of the electrified vehicle. The secondary pad converts the electromagnetic energy into current, which in turn is used to charge the high voltage battery. The wireless charging technology is expected to meet the wireless charging standard and recommended practices published by the Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE) International as SAE J2954, which establishes an industry-wide specification guideline that defines acceptable criteria for interoperability, electromagnetic compatibility, minimum performance, safety and testing for wireless charging of light duty electric and plug-in electric vehicles.
There is a need to mount a wireless pad on an underside of the electrified vehicle. If the wireless pad is positioned behind the front subframe, it could be damaged if a vehicle drives off a high curb and scrapes the undercarriage. Therefore, there is further established a need to protect the wireless pad mounted behind the front subframe of the electrified vehicle.